1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, a method of switching modes, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device has operation modes including a power-saving mode for reducing the power consumption caused by operating a device such as an engine unit and a normal mode for prioritizing the operation of the device such as an engine unit, and power-saving control techniques that switch between the operation modes according to the current status are applied to such an image forming device.
As an image forming device with such power-saving control techniques, a device has been developed that determines, upon an access to the image forming device from the outside during the power-saving mode, whether to continue the power-saving mode or to switch the mode to the normal mode allowing a printing operation according to settings set by a user (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-192131).
With the technique described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-192131, however, the device is switched from the power-saving mode to the normal mode upon an access to a specific port number from the outside, and this configuration problematically increases the power consumption.
From the above-described viewpoints, there is a need to provide an image forming device, a method of switching modes, and a computer-readable recording medium containing a computer program that reduce the power consumption.